<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allegiances by Over_Run_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747364">Allegiances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666'>Over_Run_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damsels in Distress, F/F, Mind Control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Run_666/pseuds/Over_Run_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi awakens in the unknown Sith's clutches, dramatic revelations ensue and the evil dark force user forces her prisoner into a compromising situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>original female jedi / original female sith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Allegiances</strong>
</p><p>An erotic Star Wars fan story</p><p>By Over_Run_666</p><p>Chapter 2 - Old Friends</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Jedi Temple - Coruscant - Years Ago</strong>
</p><p>White eyes of pretty blue-white face peaked around the marble column stone in the dimming light on top of the temple. Her long white hair fell from under the tan hood of her robe.</p><p>The Umbran child ran out of cover with another tan robed teenager pulled along by the hand. The towed teen, had skin the colour of the gold decoration in the dying light.</p><p>Reaching the edge of the ochre stone plateau the pale child sat on the edge with her legs dangling over the edge. She patted the slab next to her. The second, bronze skinned, dark haired child carefully walked to edge “We shouldn’t be here at all.”</p><p>Peering over the edge she exclaimed. “Woah, that’s a long way down.”</p><p>“Yeah, try not to think about it. I can catch you if you fall.”</p><p>The darker skinned teen sat down carefully pulling her hood back. “You can’t catch a whole person yet.”</p><p>The first child pulled back her hood. “If it was you, I bet I could.”</p><p>She looked a little sheepish and pointed towards the horizon, changing the subject. “Look. Just in the time.”</p><p>The sun was beginning to the touch the horizon of steel and glass sea that was Coruscant. The chemicals in the air turned the sun’s ray’s gold and pink and made the innumerable buildings glow and shine.</p><p>“By the force, it IS beautiful from up here.” Said the dark teen, eyes wide with wonder.</p><p>The pale teen was just looking at her friend, with equal fascination. Her skin was glowing like solid gold, blue eye shone like jewels.</p><p>Feeling her friends gaze she then looked back at the Umbran. Her pale skin, hair and eyes was like a canvas painted with the colours of the setting sun with a brush of metal and glass reflections.</p><p>The pale teen, felt self-conscious again and giggled, looking out the horizon and resting her head on the human teens shoulder.</p><p>Resting her head on the white-haired head the dark-skinned teen followed her gaze to the edge of the world.</p><p>Their hands found each other. Fingers interlaced, clutching each other hard.</p><p>They stayed there till the sun was far below the horizon.</p><p>Main floodlights suddenly bathed the ancient temple in harsh white light forcing the children to stand quickly and start running back, giggling.</p><p>The two girls ran through edges of extravagant wide halls, hand in hand. The Umbran pulling the other left and right down narrower and more dingy corridors.</p><p>A door slid open into a room illuminated by glowing blue and green crystals. Fine white sand covered the floor.</p><p>The dark-haired girl looked around suspiciously. “Now I know we shouldn’t be in here. What is this place?”</p><p>“It took some special Umbran skill, some kind of special focus room, I think. I don’t even know what world it’s from. Watch this!”</p><p>The pale teen span around, arms waving in flowing movement. The fine sand was thrown into the air like in a wave behind her hand till there was a circle of cast sand around them. As it fell it caught the multi coloured lights and reflected like a trillion diamonds.</p><p>The twinkling light shone across each of the girl’s skin. Eyes glistening as they looked at each other, beaming with excitement.</p><p>They both seemed to become more serious as they looked into each other’s eyes, pulling each other close. Their lips met as they passionately kissed under this falling star scape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Separatist Facility – Deep Beneath Onga Pula - Now</strong>
</p><p>Vela Samilon opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light. She was lying on an angled metal gurney, naked except for a thick bright metal posture collar that she felt the tightness of conspicuously around her neck.</p><p>Across the austere, metal room sat in a large metal chair was the Sith woman. She looked on impassively, hand cradling her cheek behind her respirator. The stark lighting was making white reflections on that black rubber on all of her pert curves. Her pale skins blue tones were vibrant in this room, quite pretty. Especially those toned thighs and the deep cleavage between those perfectly formed tits. To her left was a single table with a glass of a light green drink and Vela’s own high polished lightsaber.</p><p>The jedi immediately tried to move but she was held fast. It must have been some kind of force field as she was held so tight but there was nothing obscuring those perfect bronze skinned curves. She tried all she could but neither moved a millimetre nor felt anything.</p><p>“Finally, awake Jedi?” Rasped the robotically modulated voice.</p><p>“You Sith bitch. What did you do?”</p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough.”</p><p>“Let me out of this force field and I’ll show you what you have failed to do!”</p><p>“Force field.” The dark side user scoffed. “But why don’t we try.”</p><p>The Jedi’s hand moved almost imperceptibly. She had maintained pressure on it to be ready if she was freed. She was free now.</p><p>Within a moment she force dashed off the bed and was at the table that held her weapon sending the green liquid and glass cascading. In one smooth movement she grabbed the hilt, span, ignited it and slashed at the neck of her captor.</p><p>The Sith didn’t move, white eyes behind that dark veil just followed her movements. The Jedi locked eyes and felt that something was very wrong.</p><p>Her blade disengaged and she turned the blade to avoid cutting the Sith as she swung vainly past her.</p><p>The jedi looked at her the shaking hand holding her lightsaber. Then at the Sith who rose from her chair. Thought she was slighter woman the heels made her taller than and more imposing than the Jedi.</p><p>Vela took a step back, pointed the saber directly at the Sith and… nothing. She couldn’t press the button she was holding down a second ago. She grabbed it with her left hand too, still she was incapable of pressing that button. She didn’t feel it being locked or even her fingers stain. Her hands wouldn’t even touch the button.</p><p>The human’s blue eyes looked at the black clad woman in disbelief. If this was a force power, she couldn’t even feel it, let alone stop it.</p><p>The Sith advanced, just walking the Jedi back, while letting out a mechanical laugh.</p><p>As she backed up Vela ignited the saber to one side and moved it slowly to the Sith, who stopped moving.</p><p>As did the blue blade of the saber. It wooshed a fist distance from the pale woman but Vela couldn’t make it touch her.</p><p>“Enough of this, turn that off and give me the lightsaber.” The Sith hissed holding out her hand.</p><p>The Jedi retracted the blade and dutifully placed it in her opponents outstretched hand. Her face still filled with confusion. “How… how are you doing this?”</p><p>“I’m glad you asked. You see I’m a droid design genius, the best ever. We’ve come a long way with cybernetic integration. Mentally controlling droid parts or systems. So, it didn’t take me long to work out how to reverse that. To make droids control people.”</p><p>Vela’s mouth dropped open. Her hand rose to the heavy collar around her neck. She had expected it there to shock her, or something, and took her chances. She couldn’t conceive of this kind of technology. Even now she wasn’t sure.</p><p>The rubber clad woman hissed “Yes, there’s droid brain in there, your second brain if you will. Don’t try to remove it, or tamper with it. You won’t be able to, you’ll stop anyone that does. It will explode itself if you ever DO get inside and I don’t want your head blown up after I went to all this trouble.”</p><p>“The first experiments were, crude at best. Using existing droid brains to control human bodies. Just moving body parts directly. Hardly subtle and wouldn’t fool another droid… let alone a Jedi.”</p><p>“So, by this version it doesn’t completely overwrite your control. It has electrodes specifically placed in your brain, separating your consciousness from your physical actions. It will let you anything you want until your try something that it’s programmed not to. And when it needs you to do something it fires off the same neurons you would to do that. It makes YOU do whatever I command as if you wanted to do it yourself.”</p><p>“So no. Not a force power, though only force user such as I could sense where to place the implant probes to control your body properly. To cut off your force control.”</p><p>The Jedi looked down at her naked body, at her hand as turned it over. She couldn’t even feel where she stopped and the droid took over, it was nearly perfect and maddening. The implications were clear, the Jedi had access to all manner of military establishments, important personnel. Still in disbelieve at what she had already experienced. There was palpable defeat in her voice. “That’s not possible.”</p><p>“Does it feel possible Jedi.” The Sith continued, clearly overly proud of her accomplishments.</p><p>“So what? You just waited for a Jedi to turn up.”</p><p>“Oh Vela, you hurt me. I am a genius! I spent a long time determining what evidence to leave. Enough that someone would follow the trail, but not so much that the Army of the Republic turns up in force. I could never be sure it would be you that took the bait, of course it helped that I knew where you grew up.”</p><p>“Me?” The Jedi dropped to the floor, her pert bronze ass hitting the metal floor, her head dropped as realisation dawned. She mouthed the word. ‘No.’</p><p>Vela looked up as The Sith pulled back her veil and hood with one hand, removing her respirator with the other.</p><p>“DASSOR HEX!” The Jedi exclaimed, reaching out as if the betrayal had physically pierced her.</p><p>The Sith was grinning wildly, her white, Umbran eyes wide. Her features still as sharp and beautiful as the last time Vela had seen them. </p><p>The Jedi was hurt more by the realisation than the brutality of her capture. “I missed you so much! I looked for you after I left the academy but you had already disappeared. I… I… Why me?”</p><p>“Oh, sweet Vela.” The Sith’s unmodulated voice was soft and lyrical. “Did you think a disgraced former padawan would just happily while away her days at LeisureMech? The Sith knew not to waste such talents. And didn’t have such onerous dogma. The Sith teaches us that we must destroy our weaknesses.”</p><p>The Jedi looked confused, scared and futilely defiant.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. I spent a long time on that problem. With my genius I didn’t need to kill you when I had found a way to take you, to turn you against the Jedi. The first of many.”</p><p>“I’ve waited so long for this. Why don’t you start by giving me a dance?” Dassor stalked back to that metal chair and dropped into it, her left leg draped over the arm.</p><p>Vela involuntarily rose to her feet and began to gyrate to an unheard beat. She didn’t usually dance and hadn’t danced since the Academy. Not since those nights with Dassor. The Jedi danced like an amorous teenager. She clumsily shook her naked hips and rocked her shoulders, jiggling those pert bronze breasts. Tears ran down her cheeks as she whined. “Dassor. How could you? You fucking bitch.”</p><p>The Sith gasped in faux outrage, rubber covered hand clutching her chest. “Language little slave.” Red lights under the black glassy panel on the left side of her head lit up. The activation of her droid control cybernetics confirmed that this more than just verbal admonishment.</p><p>The Jedi tried to respond; her lips moved but no sound came out.</p><p>“When I do let you talk you shall refer to me as Beloved Mistress”</p><p>The bronze skinned, naked jedi just looked up in shock.</p><p>“You may speak.”</p><p>The Jedi snarled at the continued indignity. “There’s no way I’m calling you that…Beloved Mistress” Those last two words were spoken with emotionless, flat, robotic words. But they were very much her voice and struck home exactly what power the Sith woman’s droid had over her. Her head dropped at the realisation. The defiant expression fell from her face replaced with a sad resignation.</p><p>“Much better. But I’m going to need a more definitive display of loyalty”. The Sith’s droid controller panel implant lit up.</p><p>The Jedi rose to her feet and walked towards the far wall, pressing a panel and making a drawer extend out. In neat boxes within where are number of what looked like instruments of torture that filled Vela’s eyes with shock.</p><p>Involuntarily she reached into the drawer and pulled out a slender metal handle that terminated with a long narrow needle. With her off hand she grabbed her left breast holding it tight just behind her pink nipple. Gritted her teeth, she inhaled sharply as she drove the needle through the nipple. She squealed as she pulled out the bloody needle and set it down in its space. She tried not to look but literally couldn’t even close her eyes as she picked up an open gold ring. She could feel herself concentrating as she fed the open ring through the bloody hole. She was not experienced with this and she scraped the sharp end of the ring through the wounded nipple bringing tears to her eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as the blooded gold end finally protruded from the hole. The Jedi’s hand reached for an electrical probe device that again made her eyes widen. With her left hand she clicked the open ring together and then touched the probe to the join. She felt a slight shock through her nipple and the steam of vaporised blood as the ring was welded into a whole. Dropping that tool, she then picked up a small spray can with a long narrow nozzle and squirted what was, mercifully, a tiny amount of warm Bacta into the hole.</p><p>The Jedi winced and screamed again as she performed the whole process again on her right nipple. Again, she squealed as she pierced her own breast and filled the whole with a gold ring. At least she had gotten a little better at that part by now.</p><p>The relief at the ordeal being over was quickly replaced with anxiety as she picked up the needle again. This time her left hand went to her vagina and worked her lips aside exposing her clitoris, holding it tight. She was breathing hard from her own violent handling of her most sensitive parts and the upcoming danger. She let out a high-pitched yelp as she drove that metal point through her love bean. She continued the process, welding another ring together and applying the Bacta. She was desperate to clench her legs together throughout but her body wouldn’t obey. This time though the pain was much worse and long lasting.  </p><p>She finished with a handheld spray vac cleaning of the blood spatters across her body and her new permanent jewellery.</p><p>There was the sound of rubber clad hands clapping behind her. “Come here, let me look at your handiwork.</p><p>The Jedi turned and walked back towards the her Sith controller. While her body was moving with hip swaying sexuality and confidence, her head was bowed in resignation. The movement causing shocks of pain and arousal in her newly pierced, tender and sensitive clitoris. She caught a glance at herself in a mirror on the opposite wall. The piercings made her look like a pleasure slave or sex worker. The one on her sex especially meant it would not hide her most private part beneath her lips any longer.</p><p>As she approached the chair the Sith beckoned her down. She knelt obediently, her legs wide apart, close the Sith. The human woman could not be quite sure what she was being forced to do so or if she was just accepting the Umbran’s orders now. It was becoming hard to tell the difference and any resistance would be futile now anyway.</p><p>The woman in black threw the rubber loincloth over the arm of the chair with slap. Revealing her exposed, pale fuchsia, wet, open slit. “Make yourself useful.”</p><p>The Jedi leant forward. Her tongue carefully licked around the pale woman’s light magenta pussy. The Sith threw back her head and let out chuckle. She then tapped the human woman on the shoulder with the Jedi’s own highly polished lightsaber hilt.</p><p>The Jedi briefly looked up to take the weapon before returning her tongue to the Siths open pussy. Gently the hilt got pushed in the Jedi’s own tight vagina. She panted, and grimaced as it slid further into the long-forgotten orifice, especially when it knocked the newly added ring in her clitoris.</p><p>Vela was busily licking that evil woman’s cunt as she began to slide the weapons hilt up and down inside her. Slowly at first but with increasing speed.</p><p>The Jedi’s lapping at her Sarlak pit had the Sith beginning to breath heavily. Her left hand clutched her rubber clothed tit, squeezing it, kneading it.</p><p>The humans own breathing was becoming laboured as worked her own private parts. Jolts of pain where she caught her new piercing were only superseded by new exciting stimulation. Superseded by or accentuated by, it was difficult to know.</p><p>Dassor’s hand right hand slipped under her rubber dress releasing it adherence from her skin with a pop. She began to tease her nipple with between thumb and forefinger. She rested the crook of her knee on the shoulder of the genuflecting human. Between gasps she looked down on the Jedi “And don’t you even think about cumming without my permission.”</p><p>Vela’s eyes shot open. This command was not a minute to soon, she was gasping heavily in between licks already. If she were in control of her hands, she would have slowed down her strokes. Her only hope was re-double her efforts on the Siths pussy now. She shoved her face in deeper, licked further in, with more gusto and started nibbling gently on her mistresses Kyber crystal.</p><p>It was not much longer before the Jedi was making sloppy gurgling moans into the Sith cunt while the mistress herself had thrown her head back and was alternating between groaning and screaming.</p><p>“Plea…se Bel..oved… Mistress.” The Jedi croaked between moans, between laps. She was on the edge now, being forced to hold it involuntarily, she couldn’t give herself that sweet release if she wanted to. “May I… now please.”</p><p>“Not yet… little Jedi.” The Sith woman held her moaning back long enough to reply.</p><p>Vela was sweating profusely, yelping, not physically able to cum nor stop stoking her pussy with her weapon. She tongued the woman’s vagina with all the strength she had left. Desperately twisting and stretching it enough to please her mistress.</p><p>This last bit of effort seemed to eventually yield the prayed for results. The Siths breathing began to sharpen. Her moans almost became like singing as she wailed one last, long tune. “You may… cum… now.” She croaked between panting breaths.</p><p>The Jedi immediately released. Joining the Sith in that post coital chorus that filled the room. Then she fell to the floor in a heap, it had been far too long since she had felt that.</p><p>The Sith was far more in tune with her sexual side and took only a moment of panting and moaning before sitting up straight. She pushed the human to one side with her high heeled boot. “Aren’t I good to you?”</p><p>“Yes, beloved mistress.”</p><p>“I imagine you have been waiting for that for longer than I have. I’ve been waiting for you. Just not, waiting ONLY for you.”</p><p>“Yes, beloved mistress.” She wouldn’t admit it but she loved the release. It really had been since that with Dassor at the academy so long ago. She had touched herself of course, but it filled her with shame.</p><p>Just the scent of the Sith again took her back to that night of illicit passion they shared.</p><p>“It’s going to be a shame when I have to send you away…” The pale woman was interrupted by a low repeating klaxon. She stood up and took a few steps towards the door. “So, you still have some friends lurking about?”</p><p>The human peeked at her from her huddle trying to not give away a response.</p><p>Dassor seemed to think for second before deciding. She approached the bundled-up Jedi and held out a hand. “Give me the saber.”</p><p>Vela graciously placed the wet chrome weapon in the Siths hand without rising from the floor.</p><p>“I can deal with your friends myself. You have to be retained for a much more dramatic reveal.”</p><p>The jedi’s eyes darted as she tried not given away the many fears she was becoming filled with.</p><p>“Get back to your table. I need to run more complete tests anyway.”</p><p>The Jedi got to her feet and walked back to the medical gurney unsteadily. Her legs still a little weak from the previous exertion. She lifted herself onto the bed.</p><p>The Sith sauntered over to the bench and linked a cable to the back of the huge collar around Vela’s slender neck. She turned and walked to the door.</p><p>The Jedi tried to think of something to stop the woman. Delay her at least. “Dassor… beloved Mistress.” </p><p>The blue-white skinned woman stopped in the doorway, smiling.</p><p>“If you were such a badass bitch. Why did you take the blame that night? Why did you let yourself get thrown out of the academy?”</p><p>Dassor was framed in the open door for a short while without answering, she wasn’t looking back. “Because I couldn’t have stayed at the academy without being able to be with you and I couldn’t bare to see you if you blamed me for getting you kicked out of it.” She stepped forwards and the door slid to close with a thunk behind her.</p><p>Vela lay immobile on the inclined metal bed. Tears running down her face.</p><p>The Jedi didn’t know how long she had been left on that table. She would love to say she had patiently meditated the whole time but that would be lie. She had regularly interrupted herself with bouts of tearful worry. With worries about what would happen to her, to her friends. What she would be forced to do the republic, what further depravities she would be made to do. Was all this her fault?</p><p>A sound like a snake hissing to her right distracted her from her reflection / ennui. She looked without moving her head, which she couldn’t do. It seemed to be coming from grating against the floor of the room on the edge of her vision.</p><p>The sound became louder, stopped and started again few more times. Then the air vent cover grate sprung free and clattered on the floor of the room.</p><p>Just afterwards a see-through dome with pink panels emerged. Followed by a white cylindrical droid body and legs with pink panels on them. Smalls showers of sparks sprayed from its body as it slid on its back across the metal floor.</p><p>‘R3-JN!’ Thought the Jedi, a small amount of hope making its way into her thoughts for the first time since she woke in this room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>